


Five Snowy Nights They Spent Together

by afteriwake



Series: Long Distance [3]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Cold Feet, Cold Hands, Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ice Skating, Kissing, Looking Out The Window, New York City, Reunions, Rockefeller center, Sleeping on the couch, Snow, Walking, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Five evening that Maxine and Marty spent together that involved snow in some way.





	Five Snowy Nights They Spent Together

**Author's Note:**

> Answers prompts for **fic_variations** (" _Cold; Maxine Valera/Marty Pino_ "), **csi50** (" _43 -dark_ ") and **10_per_genre** (" _07 - if at first you don't succeed_ ") as well as a random prompt generator prompt of " _Maxine Valera / Marty Pino / multiple options_."

**Day #1**

She was rubbing her hands together to keep them warm. How a guy like him could stand winter in New York, she'd never know. But she had taken up six of her vacation days to see him and she was going to make the best of it, snow and all.

She'd spent the day flying and by the time she got a cab and took it to the labs where he worked since he couldn't pick her up but would be off work shortly, it was night and the city was bright lights against the dark sky with flakes of crystallized water falling down on it. It was beautiful.

But it was still damn cold.

Minute she saw him in the lobby, though, still in his scrubs and his football jersey, suddenly she didn't feel that cold at all. She walked up and kissed him, ignoring the fact he smelled the same way Alexx did when she came up to give one of the CSIs results. When he kissed her back she positively heated up.

Didn't matter what they did tonight, she was going to enjoy it.

**Day #2**

"How can you stand it here? It's freezing!" Valera exclaimed, looking at Marty as they walked by piled up snow on slick sidewalks to a restaurant Valera had mentioned she'd liked on her last visit.

"Easy. I grew up here." He shrugged slightly. "Winter isn't winter without snow."

"Yeah, right." She looked up at the starry sky. It had stopped snowing, and the sky was clear. "Surprised I can even see the stars around here."

"Don't you have a nice view in Miami?"

"Sometimes."

He put an arm around her shoulder. "Maybe tomorrow night we can swing by Rockefeller Center. You won't see stars, but you will see one reason snow's actually good around here."

"Never really been ice skating."

He grinned at her. "Never too late to learn."

**Day #3**

Her butt collided with the ice and she winced. She had good balance. She knew that. But she couldn't stay up on the damn blades.

She was going to try, though.

She watched Marty come up to her. At least he wasn't completely suave and perfect at this skating thing; he'd fallen down his fair share of times, too. Maybe not as many as _her_ , but enough that she didn't feel stupid. Whether he was doing it on purpose or not remained to be seen.

He gave her his hand and completely missed the wicked gleam in her eyes as she pulled him down onto the ice next to her. He took one look at her, shock all over his face. She leaned in and kissed him before standing up awkwardly and somewhat skating away, leaving him with his butt on the ice and a bemused smile on his face as he watched.

**Day #4**

He'd told her she could pick what they did that night. She'd suggested take-out so she didn't have to freeze to go get food. And a night in with a movie and a shared couch. He was game for it; he'd had to work day shift and actually travel to a scene to help recover the body. It had started snowing again and the flakes had fallen down his back.

So now they were curled up on his couch, her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulders. They'd eaten dinner and were somewhere in the middle of their second movie.

It was nice. It was normal. It didn't feel like she lived over 1,000 miles away most of the time.

What tore him away from the depressing turn his thoughts were taking was the sudden realization that his feet were cold. He looked over down and to the side to see she was sleeping and had pulled the blanket up close and tucked one end of it, the one that had previously been over his feet, around her feet. He looked at her for a minute before he shifted slightly.

"Don't move," she mumbled.

"I was just going to get another blanket. My feet were cold."

"Get slippers." He laughed and she grinned, a sleepy grin that told him she wasn't _completely_ awake.

"Share the blanket and I'll stay right here." He felt her shift a little to adjust to the new position he had taken, then kick the end of the blanket until her feet weren't nestled in the blanket anymore and the blanket covered their feet again. She brushed her foot against his.

"Your feet really are cold."

"Told you."

"Are we just going to sleep on the couch?"

"You want to get up and go to bed?"

She shook her head just a little. "Nope."

"Neither do I."

**Day #5**

She was still asleep. He'd gotten up to look at the snow that had fallen on the ground. He was rather hoping it would still be snowing and flights to places like, say, Miami would be grounded the next day. He didn't really want her to go but he knew she'd be on a plane in the morning heading back to Miami and there really wasn't anything he could do until he could use his own vacation days, and the two Peyton and Hammerback had agreed to sacrifice. And that was just about a month away.

He heard her stretch and sit up before he turned around. She had the blanket pulled up to cover her breasts, or at least most of them; he had a pretty nice view from the window. "Your side of the bed is cold, which is making me cold," she said simply.

"Just wanted to stare out the window," he said.

She pushed off the blanket and wrapped the sheet that had been underneath around her, tucking it in like one would wear a towel. When she was done she stood up, pulling the sheet with her and went up behind him. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before turning back to the window.

She put her hand on the glass. "Cold outside, isn't it?" she said after a moment.

He put his hand next to hers and felt the chill on his palm and fingertips, then moved his hand over hers. "Come on. Let's get back to bed."

She pulled her hand away and cupped his cheek lightly before leaning in to kiss him. "This was a good trip," she said simply when she pulled away. "I'm glad I came here."

He moved his other hand up to her hair, then settled the one that had been on the window on her hip and pulled her closer. "I just wish you wouldn't leave."

"I have to," she said. "But not right now." She took his hand and lead him back to his bed, and he knew there was nothing more to say right now.


End file.
